Because you Loved Me
by BAsupporter
Summary: Buffy thinks about Angel as she jumps to save the world........


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy nor do I own the song ........**_

_**A/N Okay this is just a little drabble about Buffy's last thoughts on Angel as she jumped to save the world in the episode 'The Gift' Reviews are appreciated because I always love to hear feedback....**_

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all _

Buffy didn't look back as she ran for the end of the platform she could see the building pulsing energy bellow she knew that she was looking at her death if the energy didn't kill her the fall would either way this jump would cost her her life these seconds were her last the breathe as she launched herself from the platform her thoughts were scattered not with fear she knew she was doing the right thing the only thing she could do, death was her gift the one final thing she could give to those she loved she could die to save them. Her final thoughts were of him the one man in her life that she had ever really loved her Angel thanking him for all he did for her and as she fell as she felt wave after wave of burning energy course through her a song came to mind that said just about everything she wanted to say to him and it was like she could almost hear the words being sung.

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

It's funny the things you realize/ remember when your about to die and Buffy was no different for the longest time since he had left her she'd thought he didn't love her anymore but as her mind went over the last few years of her life from the day they met to the last time she saw him she realized he had he'd loved her he had never hidden that fact from her all at once her memories of the day Angel turned human flooded back to her and in that moment she let go of all her contempt for him that had built up since he left thanking him for all he did for her all he gave up because he thought she was in danger.

_You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
__I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you _

She remembered the way even when they were arguing he almost never put her down he often seemed to have placed her on a pedestal above all others made her feel like she was the most important person in the world

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me _

More of the song rang in her ears and each line began to make more sense all of this raging through her mind each second that went by and yet it was like everything was going in slow motion.

_You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you  
_

Looking back at everything in her life since coming to Sunnydale Buffy could not think of much that she would change besides Angel leaving she regretted very little because everything that had happened had shaped her had made her the person she was today even as she died she didn't regret her decision to jump if it could save them if it could save him her Angel she could be strong for him like he was so often strong for her

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

'' I love you Angel I hope you can forgive me'' was the last thought that crossed her mind before the energy from the rip killed her...

Back in Pylea Angel shuddered at the sudden feeling of loneliness and suddenly the world seemed more empty than before....

_**A/N I know the song is cheesy and the story is a little repetitive but hey I think the song fits so please R and R tell me what you think......**_


End file.
